Si tu supieras
by Laureo A
Summary: Kagome descubre a Inuyasha besandose con Kikyo ¿acaso ya perdio para siempre al hanyou?... no puede soportar la escena y se va del lugar sin saber la verdad...


Si tu supieras 

_**Canción: Si su supieras**_

_**Interprete: Alejandro Fernández**_

**Se encontrada sentada frente a un lago una chica de cabello largo negro, pensaba en medio de la oscuridad que la envolvía y de la tristeza que se apoderaba de ella por lo que habia pasado hace una horas. Habían peleado contra Naraku claro que no era eso lo que la tenia así si no lo que sucedió después, el hanyou se retiro un poco del resto a un pequeño paraje cercano, la chica lo siguió pero después se arrepintió de haberlo hecho por que su querido Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo de pronto esta beso al demonio y este no hizo nada para retirarla de su lado, Kagome salió corriendo aun con esa escena rondando en su cabeza su corazón se habia roto.**

Si tu supieras 

**Que tu recuerdo **

**Me acaricia como el viento**

**Que el corazón se me ha quedado**

**Sin palabras para decirte**

**Que es tan grande lo que siento**

**Debió quedarse a ver lo seguía de la escena por que ese fue un beso de despedida entre los dos, Inuyasha por fin habia puesto en orden sus sentimiento y pensó que lo mas justo era que Kikyo fuera la primera en saberlo al menos eso se merecía en nombre del amor que algún día habia sentido por ella.**

**La amo Kikyo, tu tenían que ser la primera en saberlo- el joven estaba triste por que sabia que la haría sufrir pero era peor que seguir en la confusión**

**No se que decir... pero creo que lo presentía después de todo yo ya no soy la misma que antes- trato de que su voz no quebrara aunque sentía una profunda tristeza pero sabia como habia dicho que eso pasaría- solo soy un muñeco de barro no soy un ser humano, ahora que se esto puedo regresar las almas al cuerpo de la mujer- unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas- por que se que tu acabaras con Naraku.**

La chica se acerco a Inuyasha y lo beso era el ultimo que se darían... era un beso de despedida, y así se terminaría todo entre ellos.

Si tu supieras 

**Como te ansía **

**Cada especio de mi cuerpo**

**Como palpitan tus recuerdos **

**En el alma**

**Cuando se queda tu presencia**

**Aquí en mi pecho**

Kagome corrió y llego al sitio a donde se encontraba en ese momento las lagrimas seguían brotando sin parar le dolía tanto lo que habia visto, por desde hacia tiempo por fin habia comprendido que amaba a Inuyasha de alguna manera el habia logrado lo que ningún otro cautivarla sin que ella lo notara. 

**Por que Inuyasha ahora que estaba dispuesta decirte que te amo veo eso ahora entiendo que nunca tendré una oportunidad, que siempre que me veas solo veras el reflejo de Kikyo en mi, eso me duele tanto- llevo una de sus manos a su pecho el corazón le dolía solo podía pensar en esa escena donde la mas pequeña de poder estar con el hanyou se habia esfumado en segundo.**

**Ven, entrégame tu amor**

**Para calmar este dolor de no tenerte**

**Para borrar**

**Con tus caricias**

**Mis lamentos**

**Para sembrar mis rosas nuevas**

**En tu vientre**

**Al separarse Inuyasha vio por ultima vez los ojos que tanto habia amado pero que ahora le causaban ternura.**

**Es hora de irme Inuyasha, cuida muy bien a esa mujer**

Se formo un haz de luz alrededor de Kikyo y de este mismo comenzaron a salir bolas de luz mas pequeñas era las almas que volarían hacia Kagome.

**Adiós querida Kikyo, siempre serás muy importante para mi- los ojos del chico revelaban tristeza pero también alivio por que por fin su gran amor del pasado podría descansar en paz.**

**Adiós Inuyasha, siempre te recordare.**

**Se intensifico la luz para después desaparecer por completo dejando solo el barro.**

"**pero como le diré lo que siento por ella para que me crea que he olvidado a Kikyo y que ahora solo la protegeré y amare a ella, además aceptara quedarse conmigo, después de todo esta no es su época y tal vez no se sienta cómoda aquí cuando ahí tantas maravillas en su tiempo"**

**Ven entrégame, tu amor**

**Que esta mi vida **

**En cada beso**

**Para darte**

**Y que se pierda en el pasado**

**Este tormento**

**Que no me vasta el mundo**

**Entero para amarte.**

"Aun puedo sentir tu cuerpo cerca del mío cada vez que intentas protegerme del peligro, siempre que me abrazas por la razón que sea me siento tan feliz por que estoy cerca de ti". "Cuantas veces no e soñado que me amas igualmente y que nos fundimos en besos y abrazos. Que me entrego a ti como a ninguna otra persona, pero despierto, cuando me ves no te das cuenta de todo lo que te digo con mi mirada"

" **se que nunca podré tenerte por que me veras solo como la reencarnación de tu gran amor... o como la mujer que te ayuda a recuperar los fragmentos de la perla de shikon... por eso e tomado una decisión al terminar de reunir los fragmentos me iré para no volver de esa manera no te causare mas molestias y seas feliz con... tu querida Kikyo"- aunque habia gran tristeza en su corazón pensó que eso era lo mejor para ella y para el.**

**De pronto unas luces las envolvieron y comenzaron a entra en ella, comprendió al instante lo que eran pero por que volvían a ella si se suponía que Inuyasha ya habia escogido... tal vez algo le paso y el molde de barro se habia roto... " Inuyasha debe estar destrozado de nuevo la perdió, ahora me mirara con desprecio como al principio por que sabrá que yo tengo las almas que eran lo que mantenían en este mundo a Kikyo, tengo que saber que paso estar con el"**

**Si tu supieras**

**Que es como un grito **

**Que se estrella en el silencio**

**Este vació de tenerte**

**Solo en sueños**

**Mientras me clama **

**el corazón por ser tu dueño.**

Cerca de ese lugar el hanyou la buscaba desesperado por que los demás le habían dicho que ella habia salido un rato después de que el lo habia hecho pero no habia vuelto, al oler bien el lugar donde habia estado con Kikyo percibió tenuemente el olor a Sakuras de Kagome, ella los habia visto y conociéndola seguro haría una tontería y no podía permitir que eso pasara de ninguna manera por que nunca se lo perdonaría.

Por fin la localizo estaba en el suelo recostada parecía que dormía pero debió ser el resultado de que las almas regresaran a ella, él se quedo viéndola dormir le gustaba tanto verla y poder apreciar todos detalles de su cara y de su cuerpo.

**Si tu supieras**

**Como desangran **

**En tus ojos**

**Mis anhelos**

**Cuando me miran sin saber**

**Que estoy muriendo**

**Por entregarte la pasión**

**Que llevo dentro**

Abrió los ojos y sintió la presencia de Inuyasha pero no quería voltear por que se sentiría mas triste, solo se sentó y miro fijamente la luna que se reflejaba en el lago, estaba esperando los reclamos, los grito los que fuera por que el silencio la mataba.

Kagome...- dijo la voz mas dulce del mundo, el que el dijera su nombre con esa dulzura la llenaban de una inmensa alegría- quiero decirte algo muy importante.

No me digas Inuyasha ya has decidido- él no dijo nada ella los habia visto- dejame adivinar... has escogido a Kikyo, ¿verdad?- tratando de dar cierto sarcasmo a su voz, cuando en realidad deseaba llorar... pero no le daría el gusto de verla sufriendo por él.

Te equivocas... yo te escogí a ti- esa palabras resonaron con fuerza en la cabeza de la chica ¿cómo era posible eso?¿Ella los habia besándose?

Entonces ¿por que la besabas?...

Ella me beso... fue un beso de despedida

En serio... lo que me dijiste era verdad- ahora lloraba de alegría como no hacerlo.

¿crees que te engañaría?...

no se que no lo harías

El chico se acerco a ella y la levanto suavemente para tomarla por la cintura y besarla, ella rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y ahondo en el beso tan esperado por los dos que aunque no era el primero lo habían estado ansiando desde hace tiempo.

**Ven entrégame tu amor**

**Que sin medida estoy dispuesto**

**A enamorarte **

**Borra por siempre de mi vida**

**Todas las lagrimas**

**Que habitan en cada noche **

**Tus besos **

**En el rincón de mis lamentos**

**Esa noche los dos se demostraron todo el amor que se tenían se juraron amor eterno, pues estaban seguros que juntos nadie podría lastimarlos, se fundieron para ser un solo ser en cuerpo y mente.**

**Despertaron uno al lado del otro abrazados, sonrieron al encontrar la mirada del otro, por fin podían estar juntos no importaba lo que pasara.**

Fin 

Nota de la autora: bueno aquí lo tienen mi segundo fic espero les guste y lean el otro que escribí la piedra mágica, este lo termine para mi asombro en un día claro que no salió tal como esperaba ruego por que les agrade, pronto subiré mi final de Candy espero lo lean ya que creo que ellos dos merecían un final mas agradable.

**Quiero decir que me inspire para hacerlo por las historias escritas pos Mimi-chan y Jenny Anderson me encanta como escriben. Bueno espero sus comentarios y reclamaciones a mi correo Fan fic lo dedico a mi perro Jack que murió y que siempre recordare con mucho cariño como la mascota mas querida**


End file.
